Caledross
This dragon’s name was Caledross the Ever-Watchful. Most of her servants included beasts and birds of the woods, though she occasionally captured humans when she could do so. She was maintaining a low profile until her lair was fully complete and she had a secure presence in the area, often skulking about at night, using her innate talents to camouflage herself in the dark. When Greenglare showed up, she attempted to hide, and when that failed she attempted to bargain. Greenglare weaseled out information regarding the surrounding countriside from her (including the location of Blathesbane’s keep) and drove her and her servants from the lair, but not before crippling her might. Caledross had Ettins, a couple of Yuan-Ti, some human slaves, beasts, a couple of werebears, and a spectator. Spellcasting-wise it has Entangle, Charm Person, Suggestion, and Conjure Animals, (4 lv1, 3 lv2, 2 lv3). Her lair is a sinkhole that has a small lake at the bottom - an emergency tunnel leads out elsewhere. Enemies In addition to her own strength and spells, Caledross has a few minions (many of which were killed by Greenglare): * 2 Yuan-Ti Malisons * 5 human slaves * 2 werebears * 1 direwolf * 4 wolves * 1 spectator * 2 ettins She can also use the birds and beasts as spies within 1 mile of her lair. Lair and Hoard The hoard of Caledross is small, as she has not yet become a full adult dragon and hasn’t had much time to collect. Roll on the Challenge 5-10 Hoard table for her treasure, then perhaps reduce by 30-70%. * 1,000cp * 11,000sp * 1,500gp * 140pp * 1 diamond worth 200gp * 17 gems worth 25gp each * 2 Potions of Greater Healing * Rope of Climbing The majority of her horde is actually placed out in the foyer of the cave, guarded by statues of varying size and shape that are linked to pressure plates magically. Stone weighs about 150lb. per cubic foot, so each statue easily weighs 600-800 lb. and stands about 5 feet tall. The illusory false wall will take a DC 17 Investigation check to spot successfully, or someone just stumbling through it. The entrance is about 10 feet up and is about 10 feet tall and 7 feet wide, allowing a sinuous dragon entry, but only just. The fire traps are as written in the DMG: This trap is activated when an intruder steps on a hidden pressure plate, releasing a magical gout of flame from a nearby statue. The statue can be of anything, including a dragon or a wizard casting a spell. The DC is 15 to spot the pressure plate, as well as faint scorch marks on the floor and walls. A spell or other effect that can sense the presence of magic, such as detect magic, reveals an aura of evocation magic around the statue. The trap activates when more than 20 pounds of weight is placed on the pressure plate, causing the statue to release a 30-foot cone of fire. Each creature in the fire must make a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw, taking 22 (4d10) fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Wedging an iron spike or other object under the pressure plate prevents the trap from activating. A successful dispel magic (DC 13) cast on the statue destroys the trap. Category:Antagonists Category:All